Friends?
by Trevyler
Summary: A quick Mavis x Zera story. Mavis and Zera have been friends for a while now. What happens when there's someone who feels more on her end than friendship? Will it end good or bad? Read and find out. Mentions of Yuri and Warrod as well as a single appearance of Zeref. Modern AU.
**Hello everybody and welcome to a Fairy Tail one-shot. I chose my first one-shot for this series to be for a couple that I bet most of you wouldn't expect from me or expect in general. It's a Mavis x Zera story. This'll be my first Yuri story so go easy on me. I usually don't write this stuff for reasons I won't mention. I'm kinda over worrying about it now, but I just always hesitate to write this stuff or never really have any ideas for it. Anyway this is a Modern AU because I have no idea how I'd fit this into the normal universe considering Zera is an illusion ans all. Enjoy the story**

* * *

Mavis had known Zera her entire life. They hadn't had the best relationship to start off. Zera's father had known Mavis' parents and had taken her into his home in exchange for her doing chores.

It sounded simple enough. Until the things she had to do became ridiculous. Still she tried to be grateful and keep her head high.

Zera treated her like a servant and picked in her a lot. She called her names, said she had germs, and insulted the fact that she was an orphan.

That pretty much described their childhood relationship.

Later when they had to start attending middle school and high school together, Zera started to change her attitude a bit.

She started to actually hang out with Mavis and got to know her a bit. She became best friends with the blonde haired girl in no time. She tried to apologize for the way she treated the other girl for so long many times. However every time, Mavis would say that she had already forgiven Zera.

This actually made her feel genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. It motivated her to be the best friend she could be to make it up to her.

* * *

Now they were currently sitting on a bench in a park in Magnolia. They were chatting as two of their friends Yuri and Warrod were "treasure hunting" around the park.

Zera smiled as she followed Mavis' distracted gaze, "Find something interesting to look at?" she teased.

Mavis blushed as she was caught staring by her friend, "It's that guy that always sits in the shadows at our school. I was wondering whether I should go and talk to him or not." she said in an oddly shy way.

It was far from normal for Mavis to think about whether or not she should talk to someone.

Zera knew this very well, "Awww does someone maybe have a little crush?" she inquired.

The blonde girl smiled, "I don't know. For some reason I just feel like I should talk to him." she admitted.

The brunette nudged her, "Go on then." she ushered.

The jade eyed girl took a deep breath and headed in the direction of the dark haired boy.

From what Zera could remember hearing, his name was Zeref or something like that. A real emo, loner type guy.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to send Mavis over there. She might freak him out. It's too late to worry about that now.

Mavis seemed to be having a one-sided conversation with the guy. Most of the time he'd only nod to something she said or shift a bit uncomfortably.

Zera had to be honest that she felt a strange feeling come over her to see her blonde friend so excited about conversing with the strange boy. A feeling of jealousy.

She thought to herself that there should be nothing to be jealous of, but she started to realize why she was feeling this way.

For the longest time she felt guilt over her actions as a child. Slowly it turned to determination to be the best friend to Mavis that she could be. Lately however, they had become something else that she didn't understand.

She had an idea what it could be, but she was afraid for it to be that. She didn't want to ruin the friendship they had because she felt more then she should.

For a brief moment, she could see Zeref stare her directly in the eyes like he was staring into her soul. The next thing she knew he was back looking down at a notebook he was holding and he finally said something to Mavis.

The blonde frowned, which meant that something was definitely wrong, and began walking back over to her friend.

Zera put her hands on the other girl's shoulders, "What happened?" she asked.

Mavis looked confused for once, "He told me that anyone who stays around him always gets hurt. Then he said their was already someone who loves me." she replied.

The brunette suddenly felt very nervous, "U-um L-let's go h-home." she stuttered.

Mavis nodded and followed her friend despite her strange behavior.

* * *

At home they both sat on Zera's bed. Her father would be gone for a few days so it would be one of the rare times that Mavis got to sleep on an actual bed. Usually all she got was a mat to roll out on the floor of an medium sized closet.

Mavis yawned, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep." she said as she changed into her pajamas.

Zera snuck shameful glances at her friend as she continued to do the same. When they were both ready they laid on the bed side by side.

The blonde girl smiled, "Goodnight." she said started to turn away like she usually did only for Zera to stop her by snuggling against her.

Mavis just giggled softly and returned the affectionate gesture.

Zera blushed and let out a content sigh much to the other's surprise.

She watched the brunette breathe in and out with a small smile on her face.

Zera shuffled in her sleep, "Mavis..." she whispered.

Mavis' heart rate began to pick up a small bit.

The other girl continued, "I...I...love...you." she confessed in her sleep.

The blonde's heart was beating out of her chest and her face was scarlet.

She slowly shook her best friend awake. Wide eyes met sleepy ones as their proximity got closer and closer.

Mavis gently pressed her lips to Zera's, who was now wide awake.

It wasn't passionate or lustful. It was simple affection. A sign to show how much you cared about someone.

They embraced slowly and went to sleep like nothing had happened.

Were they friends? Yes, but only the people who truly loved each other could be the best of friends for life.

* * *

 **Yeah I know it's not very long, but I literally got this idea as I was going to bed and decided to type it out real quick for ya. Hope somebody likes this otherwise I stayed up for nothing. I've only seen one other story of this pairing so I don't know if it's got any fans, but I kinda like the idea. Anyway expect the next one-shot to be a Zervis fic and I'll tell you who's next in that story. Until then have a great night everybody and I'll see you all next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
